Tu sangre y la mia
by Varsovia
Summary: Hermione siempre tuvo en mente la erratica actitud de cierto rubio.Años después comprendería que el sentimiento es mutuo


**Primero que todo primero que nada,tengo muchísimo sin escribir, historia nace de un arranque mio,de esas inspiraciones que te roban el sueño y te obligan a levantarte a media noche para drenar ese flujo de creatividad repentino.**

**Si hay palabras o frases cortadas no es mi culpa,cuando subo el DocX al editor pues las cosas se descontrolan ahí,cuando en word me fijo en que todo este lo mas integro y cuerdo posible**

 **Si alguien conoce un hechizo para mi problemita pues déjenmelo en los reviews y leeré eso,así como que les ha parecido mi pequeña historia.**

* * *

No solo fui la bruja más inteligente de mi generación, sino un ser humano con tristezas alegrías y demonios personales. Si demonios, de esos que son un agujero negro en tu alma y posiblemente ningún agua bendita logra exorcizar. Ahora que lo pienso ¿se puede hacer un exorcismo al alma? Seria maravilloso.

Con el pasar de los años he llegado a una rocambolesca conclusión: a los doce la vida cambia. Cuando aquella lechuza llego a mi casa mama estaba sirviendo unas tostadas con mantequilla y azúcar, mis favoritas debo de agregar y papá estaba complacido de que su adorada niña como cada mañana hiciera el nudo perfecto de su corbata. Aquella ave nocturna era dorada, un manjar a la vista y una aparición celestial que entro de improvisto pero con elegancia a nuestra casa por la puerta que daba al jardín trasero; mamá se asusto como es lógico y papa estuvo con la guardia alta pues ¿de cuando acá se veían lechuzas a esa hora y sobre la mesa familiar?. El animal dejo un paquete sobre mi plato y luego mirándome fijamente como si quisiera indicarme que el mensaje era para mi tomo vuelo y desapareció con la misma elegancia y rapidez con la que entro a mi hogar.

De ahí todo fue muy rápido. Leí la carta junto a mis padres, se negaban a creerlo todo. No podían conceder que su niña adorada fuese un ser mágico pese a que para ellos mi llegada fue magia. Recuerdo a Charitty esa enviada del colegio para explicárselo todo sobre mi origen. Mis padres estaban reacios a dejarme ir pero ese día un niño en la escuela me ataco luego de presenciar una de las señales típicas de un pequeño que esta dando señales de ser mago. Llegue llorando, no toleraba mas insultos, mas desprecios, mas apodos y mas exilio. Mi dolor se volvió el del matrimonio Granger y decidieron permitirme formar parte de mi lugar en el mundo.

Desde que llegue a Hogwards y por travesuras termine encaminándome a una misión de lealtad con Harry y Ron mas alguien decidió recordarme que no siempre se es bienvenido en algún ,ese niño de facciones afiladas ,prepotente y empeñado en manifestar su incoherente y poco lógica "superioridad". Secretamente el fue mi primer amor.

Cada altercado era una punzada a mí ser. Trataba siempre de ignorarle pero era imposible.

"Maldita sangre sucia"….estábamos en tercero cuando eso palabras fracturaron mi alma un poco mas y mi puño desvió su tabique.

"Maldito cabron"…..Estaba en sexto en una cena con cierto profesor de salir de allí y una vez mas Malfoy desafiando mis buenos de resguardarme en algún ala vacía pero las serpientes son astutas y tienen instinto cazador. Estaba indefensa a merced de su extraño desprecio. Si, extraño porque no era la única muggle en mi casa o en el colegio, mas amaba mancillar mi honor a tal punto que ignoraba a otros nacidos de padres no magos. Comenzó su ritual de insultos, burlas y vejaciones. No tenia ganas de pelear. No es siempre valiente el que se defiende sino el que sabe callar. Espere a que terminara su mitin le mire los ojos y pase junto a el cansada.

Si,cansada porque también se puede estar cansado emocionalmente.

-¿Que pasa Granger hoy no darás pelea con tu retahíla sobre la igualdad? –el típico arrastre y sorna en su voz se hizo presente.

-Cuando cambies el discurso encantada de volver a tener esta velada contigo-seguí mi camino pero el quería pelea. Tomó mi brazo con fuerza y me mantuvo cerca, mirándome con toda la intensidad posible. Olía a whikey de fuego y había una tormenta de emociones en sus ojos. Una hermosa tormenta que solo demostraba su miedo a algo.

Si, Draco Malfoy era una tormenta de esas que siembran caos y limpian lo que esta mal pero de mala manera.

Estuvo un rato batallando con mi mirada hasta que me soltó-No se, no se Granger no deberías de noche deseo que dejes de hacerlo pero Merlín es egoísta. Cada noche sueño con ese día-su rostro se descompuso.

-Tu vida mejorara cuando dejes de darle tan importancia a la mia-habia captado mi atención-¿Sueñas conmigo Malfoy?te gustan la pesadillas-Aproveche que estaba ido y decidí escabullirme.

Estaba borracho y con ganas de pelear pero yo estaba ebria pero de puro resentimiento y una vez mas cansancio emocional. De ahí en adelante todo fue oscuridad, caos y murió a manos de Snape pero se decía que el asesino había sido mi enemigo rubio en una primera versión extraoficial, mas pese a las dudas no se pudo evitar lo inimaginable y el terror se sembró en cada uno de nosotros. Se decía que Draco estuvo ahí y lo creo, pero no creo que lo asesinara. Por muchos años me dedique a estudiarlo, no era un ser con criterio propio era solo una inocente marioneta que alababa a un padre con una maligna devoción, devoción que lo llevaría a pensar si estaba o no del lado correcto luego de presenciar la muerte de nuestro querido director. La venda había comenzado a caer pero mi extraña fijación por el no, aumentaba.

Ron, Harry y yo nos embarcamos en un intento suicida por encontrar y recuperar los horrocruxes. Cada noticia que nos llegaba ya tenia hasta un mes de retraso y la sensación de estar perdidos en un limbo temporal era perenne. Mi relación con Ron o mas bien cercanía aumento, le daba calidez al frio glacial que significaba una guerra inminente. Pero mi interrogante seguía ahí ¿Dónde estas Malfoy? ¿Ya habrás matado por primera vez? ¿Me mataras a mí la próxima vez que nos encontremos? Recuerdo claramente mis palabras y al estar del bando contrario claramente mi vida ya no le importaría por lo que asesinarme seria un remedio poco ortodoxo a nuestra rivalidad.

Dicen que si deseas algo pasa y así fue mas me lleve una sorpresa. Fui torturada en Malfoy Manor y alguien estuvo presente ese ojiplata estaba observándome en las sombras y yo estaba a la espera de que cumpliera con su deber de lastimarme mas de lo que su querida y demente tía ya había hecho. Se veía trastornado y cansado, fuera de si. Podía oler el humo invisible que en realidad era la forma de la duda y la confusión su mente.

\- ¿Qué estas esperando? Pensé que deseabas matarme o mas bien deseabas que muriera y culpabas a Merlín por ser egoísta-dije con un hilo de voz.

Draco no respondía a mis provocaciones.

-Oh ya entiendo…planean usarme como señuelo con los chicos y por eso me mantienen con vida-murmure.

Draco se acerco dejando ver su atormentado rostro. Vestía de negro y estaba mas delgado a tal punto que se veía demacrado. Dudó en un instante al mirarme pero finalmente lo hizo; su labio inferior temblaba y con mucha sutileza paso sus fríos dedos por mi rostro hasta bajar y detenerse en mi cuello, el cual tomo entre sus manos con claras intenciones de estrangularme.

Pero no lo hizo, en su lugar se alejo de mí como si quemara y golpeo la pared con sus puños hasta sangrar. Comenzaba a asustarme y me costaba respirar. Desvié la mirada a donde estaba ahora acurrucado, perdido y negado a entregarse a una misión que no quería claramente cumplir. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero lo vi achicarse y consumirse hasta tal punto que pensé que era una quede dormida por minutos mas no con placer sino por el cansancio y me despertó un lastimero sollozo de hombre.

Era el su versión mas frágil y patética.

Se percato de mi atención y se arrastro hacia mi para llorar al igual que lo estaba haciendo yo. En un punto percibí su roce en mi brazo, ese en el que había sido grabado ese insulto que tanto el disfrutaba emitir cuando me veía: "sangre sucia". Fue un roce sutil para mi extrañeza pero curioso; sus manos aun sangraban por causa de su arranque brutal contra la pared y mi reciente tatuaje también. Ese líquido rojo que ambas heridas supuraban se unió en un solo mar y esto pareció ser una cachetada a Draco.

Estaba ido, fuera de si-Tu sangre-trago grueso y finas lagrimas caían de sus ojos de nuevo-y la mía son iguales, entonces ¿por que….? No esta sucia es igual somos iguales…..-me miro a los ojos y estuvo inmerso en ellos por un buen rato. El velo había caído pero el estaba atrapado en su nueva verdad y sus viejas creencias. Su descubrimiento resultaba ridículo si la lógica natural y biológica llevábamos todo este asunto pero eran dogmas que de niño asimilo y que ahora le confundían.

La libertad le asfixiaba.

-Draco el único que no noto esto fuiste tú-dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre de mi boca. Escuché voces en el pasillo y mi atormentado acompañante en un acto desesperado seco sus lagrimas manchando su fino rostro con su sangre y la mía cosa que no paso por alto.-Que tengas buena vida Draco.

-Mi vida mejorara cuando sepa que la tuya no fue arrebatada-se levanto de golpe y abandono la habitación cuando Bellatrix hizo acto de presencia para otra sesión de torturas.

Salir viva de allí fue un batalla un hecho implacable, no tuve tiempo de llorar a Tonks y Lupin,de consolar a los Weasley,de vitorear la valentía de Neville…..no tuve tiempo de nada. Sólo recuerdo que mientras corría por los pasillos rumbo a comedor para auxiliar los heridos alguien desvió un hechizo que iba directo a mí. No tuve que voltear para saber quien me salvo; su aroma a menta entre tanta pólvora era inconfundible. Lo vi luego junto a su madre al margen de todo.

El señor oscuro cayo y los nombres del Trio Dorado,cada uno de los caídos y aliados fueron aclamados. Más los hijos y familiares de los mortifagos mancillados. Era una mancha imborrable pese a que muchos no participaron. Fue un año largo de búsqueda de mortigados prófugos,juicios,asi como búsqueda y requisas para prevenir el ascenso de Voldemort mediante algún otro objeto maligno. Estuve en cada juicio y testifique en contra de los culpables y preserve la integridad de las victimas. Estuve en el juicio a los Malfoy y di mi fe de la ayuda a Harry por parte de Narcisa. Finalmente el estaba libre.

Los años pasaron, el mundo mágico poco a poco tomo la calma y las vidas de cada uno también. Lo volví a ver cuando lleve a Rose, mi hija mayor con Ron su padre y mi esposo al anden 9 ¾.Abrazaba a su hijo pequeño con Astoria y vi algo de paz en sus ojos. Pero la vida es caprichosa y en último año de nuestros hijos lo tuve frente a frente. Minerva Mcgonagall había enviado una discreta nota en la que solicitaba mi presencia por un asunto relacionado a mi primogénita. Ahí estaba el, en el mismo salón que yo involucrado en algo que unía a Scorpius su único heredero tambié hablo despacio, al parecer Rose y Scorpius mantenían una relación y estaban siendo señalados en el colegio con miras a que esa situación se filtrara al mundo mágico. Estaba sorprendida porque resultaba un deja vu al menos para mi que me sentí atraída por ese brabucón y ahora suegro de mi niñ se mantuvo impasible y asintió en todo de acuerdo cuando mi ex profesora y ahora directora nos dejo solos para hablar sobre esa situación.

-Malfoy se que este asunto es delicado para ti…..-comencé sin saber que decir en realidad.

-En realidad si lo es Hermione,Weasley no soportará a mi hijo y posiblemente cuando se estere de esto tendrá un infarto-dijo tranquilo-Se por donde vas, no estoy en condiciones de ser desconsiderado te debo a ti y tus….amigos que estemos libres mis padres y yo.

-Yo nunca pensé que esto ocurriría y Godric sabe que no miento….

-¿Te pondrás prejuiciosa tu ahora?

-¡Por supuesto que no seria hacer lo mismo que t….!-mi voz se fue apagando. Había cometido una imprudencia.

-Lo mismo que hice yo contigo, sabes si me guardas rencor me lo merezco-se asomo a la ventana y observo a lo lejos como casualmente Scorpius y Rose caminaban tomados de la mano-Yo sabia ya de los sentimientos de mi oía en sueños murmurar su nombre y la ha pintado varias veces en sus pergaminos, está endemoniadamente enamorado de ella y lo hace feliz. Astoria esta a favor también ella es la principal promotora de que los temas de sangre cayeron junto con las ultimas vacaciones de antes de venir acá me lo conto de tripas a corazón, se fijo en ella desde que la vio en su primer año aquí pero ninguna noviecita de una noche le saco su roja cabellera de la mente.

-Yo tenía mis sospechas de que le gustaba alguien y que era complicado. Ron tiene en mente que Rose haga cosas que ella no quiere y esto será difícil para el de asimilar (quizás nunca lo haga) pero si ella escogió a Scorpius se que fue una buena elección. Y…yo no te guardo rencor, aún recuerdo cuando fui….cuando estuve prisionera en tu casa. Tenías que matarme y no lo hiciste ¿por qué no? No se pero me demostraste lo que siempre vi en ti.

-¿Me observabas?

-Siempre-me sonroje por tal acto de sinceridad.

Draco se acerco a mí quedando a centímetros. Estaba nerviosa y avergonzada de recordar viejos sentimientos hacia el. Debí de odiarle pero nunca pude, simplemente imaginaba cada noche en mis absurdos sueños las posibilidades de que pudiéramos ser algo, pero la cruda realidad me recordaba al despertar que no habría nada, sino rivalidad.

-Escúchame muy bien porque no lo voy a repetir y porque seguramente no nos volveremos a ver sino hasta que mi mujer y yo acompañemos a Scorpius a presentarse como el novio y prometido de Rose a tu casa. Si nunca te mate o hice algo cercano fue porque desde que tengo doce me has gustado y te he querido, todas las noches me retorcía de asco conmigo mismo por eso mismo y porque me sentía traidor a la sangre. Era un niño estúpido al que habían criado bajo una idea ilógica que me llevo a explorar lo peor de mi y descubrir que yo no era eso que todos querían que fuera solo era un…..

-Cobarde incapaz de matar-complete-Lo siento.

-Exacto, un cobarde y no me interrumpas. Ese día en que tu sangre y la mía…ya sabes yo tuve una epifanía y me resigne a aceptar mis sentimientos. Tú siempre has estado aquí-se señalo la cabeza-Pero era imposible intentarlo yo no lo habría nuestros hijos están ahí felices y me siento satisfecho por ello y sabes, yo desprecie muchas personas cuando era adolescente y humille a cada ser de este mundo, pero ahora mi hijo lo esta pagando. Cada vez que puedo verle me cuenta como es señalado y como le costo acercarse a Rose por ello. Mi apellido pasó de ser el juez a ser juzgado y no hay un solo día en que no me maldiga por ello.

-Deja de atormentarte .fueron errores que tu mismo dices cobraron caro tu vida después de la batalla pero todo esta en paz-respire hondo preparándome para mi confesión-Tu siempre estuviste en mi mente y sueños y me da una satisfacción culpable que sea mutuo esto-Draco rio con sorna-Se que tu hijo hará feliz a mi niña y ellos están en este mundo juntos quizás para dar una lección y que terminen de caer los poco prejuicios que quedan.

Nos miramos un rato. Nos acercamos y un sincero abrazo nos unió por primera vez. Fue como una especie de señal de paz permanente y un modo de zanjar viejas rencillas e inocentes confesiones. Tomó mi rostro entre mis manos beso mi frente y luego el dorso de mis manos. Sin quererlo sabíamos que teníamos un secreto que llevar a la tumba y una familia emparentada. Salí de Hogwarts tranquila y en el camino a casa solo pude reír para mis adentros al imaginar como reaccionaria mi amado esposo ante la noticia de que nuestra hija mayor seria la Señora Malfoy en un par de años

* * *

 **Varsovia**

 **MJ**


End file.
